


हम गंभीरता से वादा करते हैं कि हम अच्छे कार्य नहीं करने वाले हैं

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, Canon Compliant, Flirting, Gen, Getting Together, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), but we pretend there is no war, insults as endearments, these boys are so mean to each other, कभी कभी ऐसे होता है, बकवास, बेबी की पहली हिंदी HP फनफिक, वुल्फस्टार
Language: हिन्दी
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: जेम्स ने सोचा कि वह मज़ाक कर रहा था, पर ये कोई मज़ाक नहीं था।
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous





	हम गंभीरता से वादा करते हैं कि हम अच्छे कार्य नहीं करने वाले हैं

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi is not my first language.  
> मेरी व्याकरण की गलतियों को सही मत करो ।

उस दिन एक साधारण दिन था। सिरियस, जेम्स और रीमस बाहर बैठकर बात कर रहे थे। 

" मुझें कितने बार तुम्हे समजाना है," रीमस बोल रहा था। "ऐसे व्यवहार सही नहीं है। मैं प्रीफेक्ट हूँ, अगर में चाहु मैं तुम सभ को डिटेंशन दे सकता हूँ।"

"अरे, रीमस, ऐसे सभ बोलना मत," जेम्स कहता है। "हम सभ तुम्हारे दोस्त है । तुम्हारे साथी। तुम्हारे मनपसंद जानवर। ये सही है, है ना ?"

"मनपसंद जानवर, जेम्स?" सिरियस पूछता है। " _सचमुच_ ??"

"हम रीमस के लिए जानवर बन गए," जेम्स बोलता है। जेम्स हमेशा जानवर बनने के बारे में बात करता है। सिरियस को जेम्स की इस आदत पसंद नहीं है। 

"हाँ, हाँ," रीमस बोलता है। "तुम सभ मुझें बहुत प्यार करते हो । बढ़िया। "

"और नहीं तो क्या," जेम्स बोलता है। "हमारा वेयरवोल्फ के बिना, हमें कैसे मस्ती आती?"

"ऐसे बात करोगे तो सभ सोचेंगे की तुम लिली को छोड़कर, मुझसे शादी करना चाहते हो," रीमस हसकर बोलता है।

"बिचारि लिली," जेम्स बोलता है। 

सिरियस बोलता है, "बिचारा रीमस। पहले वेयरवोल्फ बन गया, उसके बाद जेम्स का पति। इसका पूरा ज़िन्दगी में मुसीबत ही होती रहती है। "

रीमस हसता है। जेम्स खुश नहीं है। 

"क्यों, पेड़फ़ुट," जेम्स चिढ़ाता है, "तुम रीमस से शादी करना चाहते हो, क्या? ताकि तुम उसके दुःख -भरी ज़िन्दगी को बेहतर बना सकते हो? उसको खूब प्यार और पैसे दे सकते हो? उसके साथ परिवार शुरू करना चाहते हो?"

सिरियस को शर्म और गुस्सा दोनों लगती है, पर वोह रीमस का गुलाबी चेहरा देखकर चुप रहता है। रीमस सिरियस के ओर देखकर मुस्कुराता है।

सिरियस भी मुस्कुराता है। "शायद ," वह बोलता है । "उस समय में तुम क्या करोगे? लिली तुमको देखकर भाग जाती है । मैं और मेरा प्यारा रीमस बहुत खुश होने वाले है, जेमि । तुम देख लो। "

"तुम्हारा प्यारा रीमस?" रीमस बोलता है । "कौन, _मैं_?"

"हाँ, बेवकूफ, और कौन ?" सिरियस बोलता है। "अच्छा विचार है, है ना?"

"सबसे अच्छा," रीमस बोलता है। 

"सिरियस ल्यूपिन बहुत सुन्दर नाम है," सिरियस बोलता है। "मेरा परिवार का नाम मुझें नहीं चाहिए । अब रीमस ही मेरा परिवार है। "

"तुम दोनों इतने बुरे हो, " जेम्स बोलता है, पर वह मुस्कुरा रहा है। "मैं पीटर के साथ बात करने वाला हूँ । मेरे बिना शादी मत करना । "

"हाँ, हाँ," रीमस बोलता है। "जाओ। नुक्सान करो, परेशानी बनाओ। हम फिर मिलेंगे। "

जेम्स उठकर डारमेट्री की ओर चलने लगता है।

सिरियस और रीमस अब अकेले है । सिरियस रीमस से पूछता है , "क्या तुम मज़ाक कर रहे थे?"

"तुम बताओ, क्या लगा," रीमस बोलता है, पर वह सिरियस के हाथ अपने हाथ में पकड़ता है। "मेरे साथ होग्स्मीद जाओ, मुर्ख । शादी के बात बादमे ही होगा। "

"दोनों प्रश्न के उत्तर हाँ है," सिरियस बोलता है। रीमस का हाथ चोदे बिना, वह खड़ा होता है। 

रीमस भी खड़ता है ।

दोनों एक साथ कैसल की ओर धीरे से चलते है। 

**Author's Note:**

> First Hindi HP fic on AO3, hell yes! and it's Wolfstar. You're welcome.  
> क्या किसी ने देखा कि रीमस शुरुवाद में "मैं प्रीफेक्ट हुँ मैं अच्छा लड़का हुँ" बोल रहा था पर अंत में जेम्स को शरारत करने को पूछ रहा था? I love that boy. 


End file.
